1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds, and, more particularly, to antimicrobial polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds capped with C.sub.12 /C.sub.14 alkyldimethyl groups, optionally coprecipitated with polyvinylpyrrolidone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Green et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,319, described microbiocidal quaternary ammonium polymers made by a two-step process comprising (a) condensing a difunctional tertiary amine with an excess of 1,4-dihalo-2-butene, and (b) capping the reaction product with a calculated amount of a monofunctional tertiary amine. The product was a linear polymer whose termini at both ends were quaternary ammonium moieties. This polymer has achieved commercial success as a disinfectant for contact lens solutions (for example, Softlens, Millmaster Onyx Corp.).
Green et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,020, described the preparation of the same capped polymers as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,319 by the direct, one-step reaction between a mixture of 1,4-dihalo-2-butene, a difunctional tertiary amine and a monofunctional tertiary amine. The polymer product was characterized as having chain lengths which varied from very short to very long, and molecular weights which varied from low to high over a comparatively wide range, in contrast to the two-step polymer which had high molecular weights and varied over a comparatively narrow range.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved antibacterial polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds which exhibits broad spectrum microbiological activity at a minimum, biological concentration and a lower toxicity which may cause hydrolysis of the polymeric compound.
Another object of this invention is to provide such improved compounds by both a one or a two-step process.